Typically, data loss prevention systems are utilized for identifying and analyzing textual-based data in order to ensure that predetermined data is not leaked. However, such data loss prevention systems have traditionally been ineffective with respect to data loss stemming from images. For example, a screenshot which includes confidential data is generally not recognized by a data loss prevention system which only identifies and analyzes text-based data. Thus, conventional data loss prevention systems have typically been unable to prevent data loss caused by the transfer of images containing confidential data. Additionally, these images have not only included screenshots and/or screen captures, but have also included various other types of images.
In some cases, data loss prevention systems have attempted to prevent data loss from images, however, such systems have also exhibited various limitations. For example, such systems have merely attempted to prevent image creation (e.g. by disabling predefined user input commands which are used to create images, etc.). Nevertheless, numerous techniques exist to circumvent these precautionary measures. For example, browser and software resources may be utilized which allow images (e.g. screenshots, etc.) to be created without utilizing such predefined user input commands.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.